Bastia
Bastia is the homeworld of the Exodus Chapter. The planet was first colonized during the 38th Millenium. At the same time the 23rd Founding was underway so just as colonization was beginning the Exodus Chapter arrived and claimed dominion over the planet. Bastia is located in the Genesis System on the Eastern Fringes. For millenium it served as the Exodus Chapter's primary base of operations until it fell to the Tau. Now it is the site of a massive pro-imperial resistance. History Colonization Bastia was discovered in the later days of 37th Millenium by a band of rogue traders who ear marked the planet for colonization. Within the century, colonists were arrivining start a new life on a untamed world. Among them was a unamed Elysian Drop Regiment who became the planet's original PDF as part of the Right of Settlement. It was forty years into colonization that they began to encounter problems. Colonization was proceeding fine, but their arrival had attracted the attention of Dark Eldar raiders and other corsairs. The planet's newly founded PDF was descended of the drop regiment who first colonized the planet, and their traditional elysian tactics and standards had not been lost. Training in small strikes and boarding actions, the new Bastian PDF waged all out war on the pirates. But the losses were terrible as attrition took its toll. No matter how many times the PDF boarded and destroyed pirate ships, they never seemed to be able to wipe them out. Dark Eldar attacks were particularly frequent and devastating, whole settlements were captured and enslaved before a response force could even arrive. As attacks increased some merchant captains began taking alternate routes or avoiding the Genesis System all together. Bastian economy began to suffer from increasing isolation and proverty was rising. Frequently they request aid from the Departmento Munitorum for reinforcements. But either their reinforcments were redirected or their pleas lost in the cogs of Imperial burecracy. Barely a century in, Bastia teetered on the verge of collapse. New Guardians Salvation would arrive with the 23rd Founding. The Exodus Chapter was founded to re-establish stability in the Eastern Fringes. They crusaded throughout the Fringes and their battles lead them to the besieged Genesis System. While others had thought the planet was doomed, the Exodus Chapter rallied them and swept the xenos and corsairs away within two years. Most of the pirate fleets were destroyed along with all their bases within the sector, and thousands of slaves and prisoners were freed. Seeing the courage of the people, who knew of war and strife, the Chapter chose to claim Bastia as their homeworld. They built their Fortress Monastery on the surface and the planet began rebuilding. With the pirates and xenos defeated, Bastia experienced a new era of prosperity. Within a few decades Bastia became a hub of Imperial commerce and trade, as well as a bastion of stablility in the sector. Fall of Bastia This golden age would not last forever. Towards the end of the 41st Millenium, Bastia once again caught the attention of xenos. But rather than xeno corsairs, now the eyes of the Tau fell upon Bastia. Tau Occupation With the planet's defeat now official, the Tau wasted no time in moving to convert the planet in the name of the Greater Good. In the first week, they surrounded The Cage, the Fortress-Precinct of the Adeptus Arbites, and without hesitation destroyed it. Several breakouts resulted in groups of Arbites escaping but for the most part they were wiped out. The Bastian Defense Auxilia was also forced to lay down their weapons and disband, but some again escaped. Within the first month alone they demolished all the Adminastratum buildings and replaced them. Planetary-Govenor Sohjam Adar was immediately deposed and replaced by Ethereal "overseers" The Water Caste took over the planet's shipping and trade routes, the lifeblood of the planet, and opened them to xenos trade. With most of the cities devastated, along with the bridge-highways that connect whole districts, thousands of people were still stranded. The Resistance Geography Bastia itself is very similar to that of ancient Terra. It is a just a shade larger than Terra and comparably it is somewhat colder. Many mountain ranges and canyons dominate the planet's surface. Many of these are plainly visible from orbit. There is one particularly great moutain range that stretches for thousands of miles across the planet's northern hemisphere, the Serrador Mountain Range. Between these ranges and geological features and vast valleys, often centered around large rivers or other bodies of water following along. Urban-Zones Across the planet there are dozens of highly urbanized zones, but not in the way of Hives. These urban zones are interconnected cities. But while Hives have hundreds of levels, the Zones are more even and less crowded. Each city is a complex construction of intricate geometric patterns, buildings and cities connected by thousands of bridges. Some bridges are small, reaching only to the adjacent building. Others stretch for kilometers on end, across seas or canyons. Some are even wide enough to house small communities. Moon Wars Waaagh! Torcha 961.M41 -''' 'Fall of Bastia 978.M41 -' '''Tau Occupation 978.M41 - Holidays The Nexus Recruitment Primary Exports Planetary Defense Force Genesis was orginally defended by a sturdy garrison of PDF forces. The PDF was well drilled in combating the pirates and xeno corsairs that plagued the sector. However this left them vulnerable to a suprise attack by the Tau. Ark Guard The Ark Guard are a series of elite regiments trained by members of the Exodus Chapter to their standards. They were originally disguised as merely being ceremonial troops, however they are a hardened and elite fighting force on par with the standards expected of Astartes. The Ark Guard were meant to be the planet's first and last line of defense against invasion. They are recognized by their blue and steel ceremonial uniforms, however these have long since been discarded. As a precaution, each one is trained to resist torture and interrogation but would rather die before that. Their greatest enemy would be the Tau as they attacked Bastia. The Ark Guard and the PDF fought bitterly but the planet would fall. The Ark Guard scattered and went underground to wage a guerilla war. Even today they form the backbone of the Resistance. Bastian Drop Regiments Throught out the course of it's history, Bastia has raised many regiments in the service of the Emperor. Following their Elysian heritage, they excel in airborne assault. Bastian Drop Regiments are not so different from their forefathers, but deal mostly in drop assaults, high orbit insertions, boarding actions, and anti-pirate operations. They are equipped very similiarly to Elysian regiments with only minor differences. Bastian regiments are gifted with the best arms and armor that the planet can provide them. These include equipment like grav-chutes, Mk.XIl carapace armour, and Bastian-pattern MkVc. Lasguns. Bastian Defense Auxilia The Bastian Defense Auxilia was part of the Bastian PDF, lightly armed but competant. They primarily served to provide security for smaller population centers, guarding the bridges, or acting as wall gunners, freeing up other PDF units. They were devastated during the Fall when their barracks were bombarded in the opening stages. Later on the Defense Auxilia was disbanded by the Tau but some escaped to join the Resistance. Signifigant Locations The Nexus Nedonus City The planetary captial and known as the Jewel of Bastia and the Spire City, built in the gully of a massive canyon. Within there is a series of spire-like habitats inter-connected by thousands of bridges. While it is collectively named Nedonus City, it is actually the collective combine of several smaller cities that have merged together over the centuries into one. Each spire is its own city and district sector, and each spire is directly connected to its neighboring spires. Serrador Mountains Fort Macharion The Cage The Cage was the Fortress-Precinct of the Arbites on Bastia. The Cage was a fortress and a city in its own right, complete with walls, turrets, dungenons, razor fences, trenches, barracks, firing ranges, train grounds, warhouses, archives, kitchens, gymnasia, and motor pools. Complete with a strong garrison of Arbites, it stood as a bastion of the planet again illegal activity, chiefly against pirates. It was surrounded and destroyed by the Tau at the end of the Fall. Trivia Category:Planets Category:DirgeOfCerberus111 Category:Places